


Call It A Clean Slate

by orphan_account



Category: Friends (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Post-Break Up, Starting Over, not getting back together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22081819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It’s a new year and Rachel makes a new resolution.
Relationships: Ross Geller/Rachel Green (past)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Call It A Clean Slate

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t even imagine who will read this but I hope you like it.

A new year means a clean slate, right? That’s what Rachel tries to tell herself. She’s done with all the on-again/off-again stuff with Ross. She’s done with falling for the wrong guys in between the on- again/off-again stuff with Ross. It’s a new year, so it’s a new Rachel.

“Hey, Rach,” Ross greets sweetly as he enters Central Perk, moving to sit in the empty armchair next to the couch she’s already planted herself on.

“Hi, Ross,” she returns, suddenly feeling a little less sure of her new resolution. 

“Where is everyone?” Ross asks, looking around for all their friends.

“Phoebe’s in the bathroom and Monica and Chandler will be here soon,” she answers, holding tightly to her cup of coffee. She will not think about how cute Ross looks in that purple sweater that he refuses to call purple. (“It’s EGGPLANT!”) Honestly, is the cuteness actually worth the amount of aggravation that comes with it? Somehow, she doesn’t think so anymore.

“What about Joey?” Ross asks, leaning forward in his chair to reach out and steal a piece of the lemon muffin on her plate. 

She lets him, biting her tongue and savoring the moment he realizes how tart this particular flavor is, laughing at how his lips pucker in distaste. There was a reason she hadn’t eaten it herself.

“Joey has an audition,” she says through her laughter.

“What  _ is  _ that?!?” Ross squeals, continuing to make faces at the flavor left in his mouth.

“A lemon muffin. I think Gunther’s been getting creative with his recipes.” Rachel bites down on another laugh.

Ross truly does look ridiculous right now.

“Well, tell him to stahp,” Ross whines, reaching for a napkin that he uses to wipe his tongue with.

“Hey, Ross!” Phoebe greets, bounding over to the couch and bouncing down in the seat next to Rachel. “Ooh, a muffin. Can I have it?”

“Be my guest,” Rachel grins, taking a sip of her coffee.

“I wouldn’t—“ Ross is saying before he’s cut off by a loud, happy moan from Phoebe.

“Mmmmmmm,” she hums, closing her eyes in enjoyment. “This is a really good,” she tells them with her mouth full and a big old grin on her face.

“I’m happy you enjoy it,” Ross says, face twitching again at the mere remembrance of the flavor. “I’m gonna go get a palate cleanser.”

Rachel watches him with amusement as he walks past them to the counter. 

Yeah, she thinks she’s well and truly over Ross Gellar. She’s over needing someone else to complete her. 

And, really, it’s about time.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I... do not like Ross and it probably shows. He wasn’t a completely awful guy but for every sweet thing he did, there was something misogynistic or pretentious or just bratty to make up for it. I hope you were able to enjoy this anyway.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
